Moving On
by tatertots370
Summary: AU, future fic. Summer's moved on. She's moved on from petty high school romances. But when Seth comes back with his fiancee, Anna, she realizes she hasn't really moved on at all. SS & some minor RM. Please R&R! PG for language.
1. She Doesn't Really Want To Be Alone

Moving On  
  
A/N: I've been thinking about this fic for a really long time. It's just a fun fic, nothing with angst. I know there are 2 fics out there (One by RockinTheOC and Ancient History by duaduadiddy) that have a lot in common with mine, and I am truly and honestly not trying to rip them off. But if it turns out I am, I'm really sorry, and hey, I just gave you your credit! =) A few facts to get you up to date: Summer is a fashion writer for Teen People, Seth writes scripts, Marissa is a secretary, and Ryan is a teacher. Ryan and Marissa have moved in together (Just because it makes it easier for me not to have to keep them apart!) and they live in L.A. in the same apartment building as Summer. Seth lives in New York with Anna. Seth and Summer were together in high school, but they moved on and Seth bumped into Anna and they became a couple, and Summer doesn't know that. Also, this takes place in 2004, because I don't really know what everything will be like when the characters would be 25! So there, I hope you like it, and sorry the ending of this chapter is sorta crappy, it was the only way I could get it out.  
  
Summer sighed and clicked the "Send" button. Finally, she could go home for the weekend. She'd just sent her article on "Young Hollywood Stars' Style" to her editor. Basically the thing was writing about the fashion of Hilary Duff and Lindsay Lohan, two teenybopper queens she was honestly sick of. Did she care if they had a feud over Aaron Carter? No. Did the fact that she was 25 and knew that slightly bother her? Yes.  
  
She quickly shut down her computer and grabbed her things. She scurried out of the building as quickly as possible. Work had been taking over Summer's life, and she barely had any free time. That was why she hadn't had a steady boyfriend for about 2 years. At least, that's what she told herself. But the reality of it was that she drenched herself in work to avoid the dating world, because she knew that there was no guy like him.  
  
She drove up to her apartment building and went to the third floor, down the hall, to the left. She banged on the door. "Let me in! I know you're there!" she shouted, feeling slightly embarrassed and hoping that nobody around could hear her.  
  
Ryan opened the door. "You have a key," he said, not amused.  
  
"I lost it!" Summer exclaimed, walking into the apartment and zooming past him.  
  
"Where's Marissa?" she asked with a pout, "I've been having a really bad week,"  
  
"It's 4:00. You know she doesn't get off until 5:00," Ryan said as he sat back down on the couch.  
  
"Ah, the life of a secretary must be so great," she said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Wanna talk about whatever's going on?" Ryan suggested.  
  
Summer shook her head. "Coop would probably understand better. I think I'm getting my period, you know?" she asked.  
  
Ryan smiled. "No, not yet. But the thing I realized, you still call her 'Coop' and we're not even in high school any more," he joked.  
  
"Yeah, well, I can act like I still am, and it still feels like we are sometimes. I mean, you and Coop going out on dates, like, every Friday!" she told him, leaning back and picking up the remote.  
  
"I've noticed," Ryan said sarcastically, "So...Seth is coming next week. His script got picked up, I think he might move here,"  
  
"Mm-Hm..." Summer said with a nod, still flipping through the channels.  
  
"Um, there's something you don't know. See," Ryan began, but was cut off but Summer.  
  
"Hush! Oprah's on!" Summer yelped, trying to ignore him.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"So, you sure you'll be OK?" Marissa asked as she got her coat and escorted Summer out of the door with Ryan.  
  
"Yeah! There's a Chappelle's Show marathon on and I've got Ben & Jerry's Chunky Monkey. No, no, I have carrots and green beans. Eating healthy," Summer said with a smile.  
  
"Want us to bring you back anything?" Ryan asked.  
  
Summer shrugged. "Um, a baked potato...who am I kidding? A slice of cheesecake!"  
  
Summer walked to the right and opened the door to her apartment. It was big, had a decent sized bathroom, a pretty big bedroom, and the living room and kitchen were basically one room. It made her think of the apartment on Friends, which was what she was going for. She laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. Another Friday night alone.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"So, have you told her about Seth?" Marissa asked Ryan.  
  
"No, but yes. She doesn't know about Anna," Ryan explained in between bites.  
  
"We have to tell her, they've been together for 2 years and..." she trailed off.  
  
"He'll probably propose, I know. But who's to say she'll still have feelings for him, let alone even be upset?" Ryan asked doubtfully.  
  
"Ever realized why she still doesn't have a boyfriend?" she sighed.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Because she's still waiting for Seth," she answered. 


	2. Money Won't Buy Acceptance

Moving On: Chapter 2: Money Won't Buy Acceptance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The OC or any of the companies mentioned.  
  
A/N: Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! You kick major J.Lo booty! I know the title of this chapter is sort of confusing, but it's all I could think of. A lot of Summer/Marissa bonding in the chapter. And, sorry, Anna and Seth haven't arrived yet, but they'll be here next chapter in all their graphic-novel glory!  
  
Summer walked down the street, already with two full shopping bags. She loved the shopping in L.A. There were little boutiques, brand name stores and designer shops. A huge chunk of her paycheck was spent on jeans, tops, skirts, dresses, shoes, lingerie, and sometimes tons of cosmetics. Shopping could easily be her most entertaining activity, which made her realize how dull her life really was.  
  
Summer had not only shopped, but also gotten her nails done, her eyebrows waxed, and her hair trimmed. Still, she felt as if there was a knot in her stomach nothing could untie. She'd spent about $150.00 on a Noelle dress, almost $300.00 on Blue Cult denim, and about $100.00 on C&C California shirts, plus $100.00 on a black cargo mini-skirt for Marissa. Yet, she still had a good amount of money left. She loved her job. Actually, she loved her paycheck, and if she ever ran out, Daddy was always there to fall back on. You could take the girl out of Newport but not the Newport out of the girl.  
  
She walked quickly to her apartment building. It was time to continue the routine.  
  
===============================================================  
  
"Coop! You won't believe what I got!" Summer said excitedly as she set her bags down on the couch.  
  
"Hm...It's a Saturday afternoon, and you've been shopping. I'm guessing around the $550.00 range?" Marissa teased as she sat down next to the bags.  
  
Summer sighed and sat on the lounge chair near the couch. "Close! I got an extra $100.00 skirt for you!"  
  
Marissa's eyes widened, seeing how overpriced the item was. "Sum! How are you supposed to support yourself while you pay so much money on clothes! There's food, rent, electricity, cable, running water! You have to pay for all of that, not even mentioning spa visits and other unnecessary things you get anyway!" She said, starting a tirade.  
  
Summer just rolled her eyes. "Chill, Granny! Now do you want the skirt or not? Because if you don't I'll gladly have it!" she stated, knowing that she could never fit in Marissa's size.  
  
Marissa pretended to be thinking about it. "Well, you already bought it..." she sighed.  
  
Summer took the skirt out of the bag and threw it at her head. "Love ya!" she said with a big, cheesy smile.  
  
"Cute, thanks," Marissa replied.  
  
"So where's Ryan? Should you guys be, like, playing golf or at bingo tournaments?" Summer asked with classic snark.  
  
"We're not eighty!" Marissa yelped, clearly missing the joke.  
  
"You sure act like it," Summer snapped. She couldn't help it. Sometimes Marissa really pissed her off. There was only an amount of time you could spend with someone like Marissa, and sixteen years were a little too much.  
  
"He's at the airport," Marissa answered finally.  
  
Summer raised her left eyebrow questioningly. "Who's coming?"  
  
Marissa took a deep breath. How could she say it while being honest? Was she just supposed to blurt "Oh yeah, Seth and Anna are getting married. Yeah, he probably still loves you and all, but hey, time to grow up! Can't wait around forever!" and think Summer would be cool with it? No. She knew Summer wouldn't be cool with it. "Um, Seth, he's gonna move here and..." she trailed off, afraid to say the next part.  
  
Summer jumped up and grabbed her shopping bags. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I remember! Yeah, so are we gonna like, go out tonight?" Her smile was huge, and it was obvious she thought of getting back together with Seth. A pang of sympathy stung Marissa's heart.  
  
"Sure, but there's more..." she tried to start.  
  
"Well, you can tell me later, at dinner. How about 'Lagrima'? I could go for some fettuccini alfredo! They have that there right?" she suggested, as she started to leave the apartment.  
  
"Sure, I'll see you at 7:00," Marissa agreed, defeated.  
  
"Great! I hope Seth is over with the whole 'No-Restaurants-With-Names-I- Don't-Understand' thing. It's time to move on!" Summer said with a slam of the door.  
  
"A little late," Marissa sighed. 


	3. The Arrivals

Moving On: Chapter 3: The Arrivals  
  
A/N: Here it is, Chapter 3. Thank you to everyone who's reviewing, but if you aren't and are still reading please review because it lets me know people *are* reading and makes me write more for you guys! I could've made this chapter longer, but I'm still working on planning the order of the events and deciding if some things will or will not happen. And as a reminder, this is an S/S fic. Enjoy!  
  
Summer carefully added some black eyeliner under her eyes. The natural look took a surprising amount of work. She walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom and looked at her reflection in her full-length mirror.  
  
"I look hot," she assured herself. She was wearing her curve-hugging turquoise tube-dress she'd just bought with the ruffled bottom, and matching slides.  
  
Summer quickly grabbed her bag and scurried out of her apartment. Tonight was important. She needed to look good. She needed to make a big arrival.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"You look cute," Summer complemented Marissa as she sat down next to her in the booth.  
  
Marissa had decided to wear a black and pink layered skirt and a matching satin top. She still wore classic California things, but for less. Sometimes it made Summer miss the complicated but simple from afar days of Newport parties, dates, and Girls' Nights In. Marissa smiled. "Not you bad yourself!" she replied.  
  
"So, where are Emo-Geek and Chino-Boy? Oh, sorry, I mean, 'Lover-boy'!" Summer asked impatiently.  
  
"Just finishing up. They haven't see each other for a while," Marissa explained, biting her nails nervously.  
  
"You went to New York in January," Summer said skeptically, "There's something you're not telling me. And honestly, Coop? It's pissing me off. I just got my period and I need to know!" she ranted, getting louder with each word.  
  
"I've tried to tell you, I have!" Marissa explained calmly.  
  
Summer rolled her eyes impatiently. "Then tell me now!" she demanded.  
  
Marissa took in a deep breath. "Um, after college, Seth...Seth...Seth bum—"she began.  
  
Right on time Ryan entered and sat next to Marissa. "They're coming in a second," Ryan stated.  
  
Summer's eyes widened. Did he just say "they're"? She realized what they'd be trying to tell her. Seth got tired of waiting for a stupid high school girlfriend. Well, it hadn't been stupid to her, but maybe it'd been stupid to him. And who's to say he was even waiting? She felt embarrassed and immature. Waiting around for a boy. She wasn't sixteen anymore, she was twenty-six, she was an adult. Time for her to act like one.  
  
"Who...Who, um, who's the girl?" she asked, trying to seem calm.  
  
She hadn't seen him since...no, that long? Since the summer after high school? The last day with him was all too clear and fresh in her mind.  
  
Ryan and Marissa exchanged upset glances. Summer knew that was never a good sign.  
  
"Hey, guys!"  
  
Summer's stomach jumped. It was his voice. She turned and saw Seth. He didn't look too much older, wearing a classic band tee and brown pants. Summer had to smile. She felt giddy, like she was a teenybopper a boy band concert. It felt like high school.  
  
Summer got up to greet him. "Summer!" a familiar female voice exclaimed. Summer looked to the right of Seth.  
  
Walking beside him was Anna Stern. Summer's former-enemy-turned-friend she hadn't seen in years. She'd grown out her hair a little bit, now it was straight and at the bottom of her face, angled. But besides that nothing had really changed. A silver and diamond ring shined on her finger.  
  
That's when she realized it. Anna and Seth were dating. And were going to get married. It really was going to be a lot like high school.  
  
One hell of an arrival. 


	4. The Denial

Moving On: Chapter 4: The Denial  
  
A/N: I'm not trying to portray Teen People or People as bad magazines at all, and to admit they're some of my favorites. Teen People was just the magazine that came to mind. Nothing against 'em.  
  
"So it wasn't really a traditional proposal. We just got together and decided it was time. The next day we went out and got a ring!" Anna explained.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Marissa yelped.  
  
Summer disagreed. It didn't sound like sheer love, but more like a business deal. She let out a sigh in response.  
  
"You guys look great together," Ryan noted, unintentionally hurting Summer.  
  
Summer glanced at Marissa and mouthed "Bathroom". Marissa nodded and let out a deep breath, knowing what she had to do for her friend.  
  
"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Summer?" Marissa offered.  
  
Summer smiled and got out of her seat. The two headed to the bathroom together.  
  
"Is anyone in here?" Summer called out as she entered the bathroom, "No? Good,"  
  
"What am I gonna do? I feel so...ugh! Oh my God, Coop, why didn't I see this coming? I mean, Anna fucking Stern. Ya know why this pisses me off so much? Because she's so fucking hard to hate. Like I can't hate her. She's so sweet! She's so witty. And she's so independent. In high school, OK, if you tell anyone I will get so pissed, but in high school I used to want to be like her. Just on some days, like before she moved. Can you believe that? Ugh. The little whore!" Summer ranted as she paced back and forth.  
  
"I know, but can you try to be sort of happy for them?" Marissa asked.  
  
"I am happy for them! I mean, why wouldn't I be?" Summer questioned cleverly.  
  
"Then why would you want to hate Anna?" Marissa shot back. She knew Summer would never admit to still loving Seth. It took a lot for her to admit she even loved him at one point. She wasn't the type of person who let people in very often.  
  
Summer looked in the mirror, took out a lip-gloss from her purse, and began reapplying it. "I don't know. Forget it," she sighed.  
  
Shortly after someone opened the door. "Don't come in!" Summer shouted at the woman. The woman shrugged and turned away.  
  
"Sum! It's a public bathroom!" Marissa exclaimed.  
  
Summer sank down to the floor. "It wasn't supposed to be this way," Summer whispered to herself.  
  
Marissa crouched down next to Summer. "It's OK. Just move on. There are so many guys out there. One of them would be lucky to have you," she comforted.  
  
"I feel like such a brat. I'm still in high school, aren't I?" Summer asked.  
  
Marissa flashed a warm smile. "No. You're Summer Roberts: Fashion Journalist!"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes. "For Teen People, Coop. It's not such a great deal for a twenty-six-year-old, I didn't even want the job. I mean, I major in English and all of a sudden..." she said.  
  
"What's that? Is that a phone ringing? I think some TV shows are calling! Maybe a few celebrities!" Marissa said with a giggle.  
  
Summer smiled and got up. "Thanks, I doubt I'll ever become a stylist. It's like, a lot of work, let's go back now," Summer decided.  
  
=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
Summer woke up by the unpleasant beeping of her alarm clock. Mondays were the worst. She dragged herself to her bathroom and hopped in the shower.  
  
Summer came out of the bathroom. The phone was ringing. She left a trail of water from the bathroom to the living room. "Hello?" Summer answered.  
  
"Hey, it's Anna,"  
  
"Oh! Hey!" Summer greeted.  
  
"I know it's early, but we're starting to plan the wedding..."  
  
"So?" Summer snapped. Mornings brought out the worst in her.  
  
"Um, I know you're a fashion writer and I was wondering if you would help use pick out the dresses and tuxs,"  
  
"Like when?"  
  
"Whenever. We're flexible,"  
  
"I'll see if I have time. I have to go right now. I'll call you sometime tonight or tomorrow,"  
  
Help with the wedding she dreaded even attending? It might be a little too much.  
  
=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=  
  
Summer dialed the number that Anna had given her. It wasn't too late, only around 9:00. She tapped her foot as she waited. "Hey, Summer?" Seth's bright and cheery voice answered. It made Summer's stomach jump. Not in a throw up way, but in an excited way.  
  
"Hey. I was calling about the whole outfits thing...I'm guessing Anna told you?" Summer started, diving right into business.  
  
"Yeah. How about Friday? I'm pretty booked with casting," Seth suggested.  
  
"Casting for what? Oh!" Summer remembered, "Your show! Good luck with that,"  
  
Summer leaned back on the couch and began to flip through the new issue of Us Weekly. She would buy People, but it reminded her of work.  
  
"Thanks. So Friday night?" Seth asked, getting back on subject.  
  
"Sure," Summer agreed, "Around 7:00. I'll come there, sound good?"  
  
"Yeah. I better go. Anna's out and I have to cook for myself. Or, in other words, order pizza," Seth told her.  
  
Summer laughed. "We both know about your lack of cooking skills," she joked, bringing back memories from their relationship.  
  
Seth laughed along with her. "I better go, really," Seth said with a goodbye.  
  
Summer took out a photo album from her bedroom and curled up on the couch. She missed Seth. She knew she did. But she was too late. So she knew she had to deny it. Not just deny it to other people, but to herself, because if she didn't she would get attached to another person who would leave again. So denial was the best way to go. 


	5. Michael Kors slides or Juicy Couture fli...

Moving On: Chapter 5: Michael Kors slides or Juicy Couture Flip-Flops?

Disclaimer: _The O.C_. is not mine, why I put this here I don't know!

A/N: I finally updated! Sorry it took _forever_, but, well, I have no excuse. Hey, it takes time to think of ideas that haven't already been done! OK, the whole shoes thing is sort of confusing, but I basically made it that Summer's always distracted herself with small unimportant things like shoes so she won't see the bigger problems or pain in her life, like her broken heart over Seth or messed-up relationship with her dad.

* * *

Summer drove in her car, a mix CD Marissa made for her playing in the background. "Wonderwall" was nice mellow music, but Summer quickly changed it.

She pulled up and slowly walked up to the building. She looked at her reflection in the glass door. She was doing the whole "Laid-back" look with a brown velour sweat suit and hot pink camisole. Was she trying to hard? Ever since Seth had arrived she'd been worrying about her appearance, even more than usual.

After two floors, she arrived at the door and knocked lightly. Seth opened the door. He smiled that classic smile, dimples and all. Summer just smiled back, a big-ass ear-to-ear smile. After all those years he still made her feel like a 15-year-old high school girl with nothing to care about besides friends and Juicy Couture flip-flops.

"Come in," Seth greeted along with a gesture inside the apartment.

Summer plopped herself down on the fuzzy red couch in the center of the room. "Where's Anna?" she asked with an exhale.

Seth made his way into the kitchen. "Bathroom," he called, "Want anything to drink?"

"Water," Summer called back.

She began to look around the apartment. It was spacious but nothing _too_ luxurious. There were still a few boxes scattered that had obviously not been unpacked. There was a large living room and a small kitchen. The walls seemed a little dingy, but nothing too bad. At least there wasn't an odd smell in the air, like Summer's place when she first came to L.A. Although she often depended on her father, she promised herself she'd get her own place to stay…for a while at least.

Summer heard a door open, and Anna emerged from the bathroom. "Summer, hey!" she said cheerfully.

Summer always wondered how Anna could be so sweet to the girl who basically took her boyfriend, and was a total bitch to her when they fist met. Some people didn't hold grudges. Summer wasn't one of them. She had run into one of her old friends who was trying to make it as a model a few months ago. The girl, Alison or Aly as Summer remembered her, had obviously gotten breast implants and possibly liposuction. Summer didn't have a problem with plastic surgery, not a big one anyway, but it killed her to see girls with potential to be beauties screw themselves up by drinking, cosmetic surgery, drugs, partying, and sleeping with every guy who could get them a job. Alison had told Summer that she was going to make it as an actress, a real glamorous one that takes the occasion Indie role to prove her raw acting ability, like Jennifer Aniston or Halle Berry. A month later Alison caught Summer's eye on the cover of _Playboy_. It seemed like Summer lost a little bit of hope every day in L.A.

"Seth's just getting water," Summer stated nervously. She felt guilty and almost bad for even mentioning Seth to Anna. It was like she still lived by silly rules saying you couldn't be friends with your ex. Plus, in a way, she felt as if maybe Anna had a little bit of jealousy towards Summer basically because Summer got Seth. Maybe a part of Summer still was a Newport teen that went to Harbor High and only cared about friends and Juicy Couture flip-flops, just with a different name. She was now a L.A. woman who worked at Teen People who only cared about friends and Michael Kors slides.

Anna nodded. She sat down on the black couch and began to twirl her engagement ring around. "You can sit down," she directed to Summer.

Summer obediently sat down on the chair near the couch. A few moments of silence followed. "So, what have you been doing for a living?" Summer asked yearning to have Anna answer with a long explanation that would take up all the time until Seth returned.

"I was a graphic designer but I had to quit to move here with Seth. The things we do for love, right?" Anna joked in a friendly voice.

A few more moments of silence. "I…I wouldn't really know," Summer said bitterly.

Anna paused before her reply. "Oh, I shouldn't have…I'm sorry…" she murmured and began to twirl her ring around again.

Summer quickly shook her head. "No, no, I'm just having a bad day. Work sucks, you know…but I got a free pair of Michael Kors slides," she apologized.

Seth entered the room with water in a bright red plastic cup and two plastic bottles of Coke. "Hey guys, let's get down to business. How stupid did that sound?" he asked, brightening up the room with his wit.

"Scale from one to ten? Seven." Summer answered. She knew it was rhetorical, but didn't care. After all, she had told herself all she cared about were friends and Michael Kors slides.

* * *

"So I'm job hunting all week, but you and Seth can get together at look around," Anna suggested and the meeting came to a close.

Summer nodded. "Definitely. I know the good places. Working at a magazine with a bunch of metrosexuals pays off in the end,"

"You're sure you're free on Tuesday morning?" Anna asked Summer.

"Yeah. I'll just say there's an emergency or whatever, I don't even think my job needs me!" Summer explained, picking up the bridal magazine Anna had given to her to pick out some wedding dress choices.

"OK, awesome. So, I'll see you Tuesday at 10:00," Seth finished.

Summer nodded and made her way out of the bedroom. "It's really sweet of you to do this," Seth added sincerely.

Summer plastered on a false smile. "Well, I do what I can," she said, "for friends,"

Summer closed the door behind her and walked down to her car. She quickly unzipped her purse and dialed Marissa's number that she had memorized by heart. "Hello?" answered Marissa.

"Coop, get your purse, we're going shoe shopping," Summer demanded.

"Where?" Marissa asked skeptically.

"Any place that sells Michael Kors,"


End file.
